Sparks Fly
by Summer's Sunshine
Summary: Orphan. Come to think of it, it's not so pleasant being one.But Stella here doesn't think so, she loves roaming free! After an accident, she earned a home, a family (Plus two sisters!) and respect. Stella's over the moon! She's luckier than four-leaf clovers, horseshoes and ladybugs combined! But a boy came and ruined it again and again, why can't he just leave Stella ALONE?
1. Chapter 1 Life As An Orphan

**What's up fairy friends?**

**This is my second Fanfiction! SQUEAAALLLL!**

**In this story, the Winx are just normal girls, not fairies.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own the Winx Club, just kidding! I DO NOT own the Winx Club, I wish! I'll make Winx never ending! Ok that's off the topic, anyway, start reading! xD**

The refreshing night breeze whistled softly, blowing lightly through my tangled blonde hair, drying my soaked, ragged shirt.

The sky was a deep, clear ocean blue and the moonlight reflected on house's windows. Stars smiling down at me, Midnight trotted beside me, his crystal eyes sparkling under the starlight . After the stifling heat of the day, I felt free as a bird.

Glad to be free of the hot and stuffy police car, I did five cart-wheel across the alley. Midnight barked excitedly and raced next to me.

I grinned as I thought of me knocking down that bald policeman, and kicked the cop next to him where it hurts the most. Leaping out of their grips and lunged for another police's neck, choking him, who was tying Midnight to a leash, then bolted into the night with Midnight panting behind.

Even though Mama is gone, gone to heaven and reunite with Papa, I'm bound to follow her footstep as a street person.

I love living on the street, people call use homeless, but the street is our home! In the morning, woken by the noisy , I chatted with the posh children in-front of the school with as they set off into school, showering me with tit-bits from their ''lunch box''.

During the day, I explore the world, I always to pretend I'm a rich lady and go window shopping, I love to dream about wearing those lovely beautiful dresses in the shop windows. There was one dress I especially adored, it was a breath-taking ruffled-edged gold dress with glittering sparks that hypothesizes me.

Near twilight, I dine on my snacks provided by the school children for dinner.

At night time, I snuggled the autumn leaves in central park with Midnight guarding me loyally. The owls sang me to sleep.

Midnight yelped suddenly, waking me from my day-dream, well, night-dream.

A drop of rain landed on my head.

Uh oh.

''Quick! Find shelter!'' I urged Midnight.

Before you can say ''sparkling styles'' , the soft rain drops transformed to a storm. The rain pelted down non-stop, lightning flashed, the sky rumbled and grumbled like my stomach.

I groaned as the moon ducked behind the murky clouds.

Stumbling around the dark like the three blind mice, oh I wished I nicked the flashlight from that police's belt!

A bright pink limo zoomed pass, sending up a tremendous splash of greasy water onto me. I was soaked head to toe! Outrageous!

I observed my surrounding, and leaped for joy as I caught sight of a cozy-looking early Victorian house with...A large, expanded eaves! Perfect for sheltering!

''Midnight! Look what I've found!''

Midnight and I dashed towards the house and curled up under the porch.

''This is not bad after all!'' I whispered to Midnight, watching the pouring rain pounded onto earth. I took in a big breath of crisp, pure air and smiled at my accurate sight.

I was nodding off when a sudden trail of sweet aroma of hot chocolate drifted into my nostril. It came from the house that we're outside of! The smell was mouth-watering, I couldn't help but drool a little. I haven't had hot chocolate since my 3rd birthday...When I had a family, respect and a home.

Midnight whined pitifully. My heart broke as I realized how under-grown he is, bones was showing beneath his muddy coat. He hasn't eaten in 4 days!

''Shhhh!'' I commanded frantically, trying to muffle Midnight's whines.

But it was too late.

Much to my alarm, Midnight broke into a agonizing howl.

My heart pounded like drums. ''Run! Run! Run! Run for your life'' my head had kept telling me, but my feet was frozen to the ground.

I gasp fearfully as the house's door slowly opened a crack.

''This is the end'' I thought to myself grimly, '' the owner will call the police and I'll be taken to the orphanage, separated from the real world.''

I shut my eyes tightly, hugging Midnight to my chest, and waited for the tragedy.

''Oh!'' Cried a surprised voice, I felt a stream of light shined onto me.

I kept my eyes closed firmly.

Midnight slipped away from my grip.

My eyes opened ever so slightly.

A gentle hand touched my shoulder.

I couldn't resisted it anymore, my eyes snapped opened. Looking back at me was a middle-aged woman, she has long chestnut locks tied into a bun, and warm, kind emerald eyes. Her stomach was enormous, pregnant I suppose. Midnight was furiously wagging his tail at her, which was very unusual.

''Are you alright sweetheart?'' she asked worriedly, ''where do you live? Where are your parents?''

''DO I LOOK OK?! DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE ANY PARENTS?!'' I screamed in agony. But only in my head so nobody else but me hears.

Suddenly a painful feeling tugged my heart. My eyes blurred, and leaning down at me was...Mum?! I rubbed my eyes, the brunette lady reappeared. She was so alike to Mum! Her kind eyes, her soft tone, her caring gestures.

Unable to stop myself, my eyes welled and burst into tear. Midnight scurried over and licked cleaned my tears.

''Awww! Don't cry!'' Fussed the nice lady, gently pulling me up, '' Come on in cupcake! I don't you catching a chill!''

Moved by her speech, I cried even harder.

A tall man with copper hair walked up behind her holding a mug of hot chocolate. ''Who have we got there Rose?''

''An orphan, I think. The poor darling, she's soaked!''

''My goddess! Call her in!''

''She has a dog with her too!''

''We'll put it in the backyard for the moment.''

The man looked at me and shot a pleasant smile. I smiled weakly back.

A gust of warm air hit me when I entered the house, I trembled with the sudden warmness.

The copper hair man half carried, half escorted me to a comfy cream-colour couch, I left a trail of water behind me.

''Don't worry, you're safe now.'' He reassured me.

I sank into the sofa, don't know what to think of this. I mean, this is crazy! Have they called the cops yet?

''I'm Forrest, Rose is my wife over there. We're the Linpheans.'' Said the man.

Out of my corner of my eyes I noticed a brunette girl with emerald eyes around my age, 7 or 8. She wore a cute pink night dress, and hiding behind her Dad.

Forrest noticed I looking at the girl, he laughed. ''And that's our daughter, the soon-to-be big sister, Flora!''

''But I don't wanna be a big sister!'' Flora mumbled, blushing furiously ''Bloom said it's better being the only child!''

Rose entered the room armed with blankets and a tray off hot chocolate with pink marshmallows. Midnight following behind with his nose held high.

''AUGHHHHHH!'' Flora screamed, leaping onto the couch, ''The big bad wolf! He's here! He's going to eat us up!''

I giggled. ''That's not the big bad wolf! That's Midnight, my husky.''

Flora glanced at Midnight suspiciously while he scoffed down a steak given by Rose.

Rose chuckled, ''who's in for some hot chocolate?''

I gulped down my serve of hot chocolate with a snug blanket around me. A wave of warmth rushed over me, the marshmallows melted in my mouth. It tasted like heaven!

''Now-'' Began Rose.

''Please!'' I cutted in, ''I beg you! Don't send me to the orphanage!''

Forrest and Rose shared a knowing glance. Flora sucked on her thumb and cuddled her teddy, with no idea what's going on.

''Let's not talk about that first'' Said Rose, patting her bulging tummy, ''what's your name?''

''Stella, Stella Solaria.''

''Who's your parents?''

''Luna and Radius Solaria, but they're... dead.'' I Replied, swallowing a lump in my throat.

''I'm sorry...Age?''

''I'm 8 and a half.''

''Where do you...Live?''

''...Central Park...The 5th seat from the main gate, under the big oak tree.''

''Hmm...'' Said Forrest, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

''PLEASE!'' I pleaded suddenly, kneeling onto the floor, ''SPARE ME FROM THE ORPHANAGE!''. I put on my don't-call-the-police look and my puppy dog eyes that I learnt from Midnight.

Forrest and Rose's eyes softened, Forrest putted down his phone he was holding.

Flora yawned and snuggled into her Dad's arms.

''It's way past your bedtime my flower, sleep time!'' Rose broke in.

''I'm not sleepy yet!'' Complained Flora, but her eyes were drooping already.

Forrest carried his daughter up stairs to her bedroom, ''say goodnight to Stella, Flora''.

''Night, night stranger...And Mum and Midnight.''

''Sleep tight Flora'' Rose and I called back in unison. Midnight barked in reply.

Thoughts swam in my mind: One minute I was outside in the pouring rain, and now I'm saying goodnight to a total stranger!

''Grrrrrrrrr'' My stomach growled. I blushed crimson.

Rose chuckled, ''looks like you are in for my famous Linphean apple pie with green tea!''

''Yes please.'' I cried, drooling a little.

I curled up on the couch next to Midnight as Rose went to the kitchen.

My eyes drooped as I studied the room. I can tell this family loves plants, the house was full of them!

''I'll just have a teeny nap'' I told myself, and drifted off into deep sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**Review please! Thanks! **

**I'll probably update the next chapter in a week or so. **

**Peace out,**

**Flora **

**P.S If you have time, please check out my other Winx Fanfiction: ''Dancing Queen?''**


	2. Chapter 2 Missing: Young Brunette Girl

**Hello dear readers! **

**Here's the second chapter StarStyleSunshine! **

**Enjoy! R&R please!**

''Rise and shine sweetheart!'' A gentle voice coaxed.

I sat up suddenly, startled. Where am I? Where's Midnight?

''MIDNIGHT?!'' I shrieked.

''Calm down cupcake! Midnight is in the backyard snoozing away! Dreaming his doggy dreams!''

I suddenly realise I'm not in my good old Central Park. ''Oh! Rose! Sorry, I just over-reacted!'' I scratched my head sheepishly.

Rose laughed warmly. ''Don't worry Stella! You're safe now...Last night you went to sleep before you could eat your apple pie, here!''

Licking my lips, I grabbed the pie and took an enormous bite, chewing with my mouth open. Mmmm! It's SO YUM!

''Perhaps these cutleries will help!'' Chuckled Rose, handing me a knife and fork.

I blushed and gobbled up my pie in no time.

''Forrest, my husband, was discussing you last night'' Rose started, sitting down beside me.

I coughed suddenly, all the pies I've consumed seemed to be stucked drily in my throat.

There it goes, I'll be sent away to a orphanage...Locked away from my freedom.

I squirmed uncomfortably as Rose continued: ''we decided give you a chance...And let you stay. Flora is a lonely child, with no siblings so...''

I could not believe my ears. ''ARE YOU SERIOUS!? Oh thank you thank you!'' I squealed.

''Hold your horses!'' Rose chuckled, ''you'll need to prove yourself though!''

''I won't let you down! Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!'' I declared, making all the actions.

We burst into laughter.

* * *

2 months later...

''Help!'' Flora screamed, leaning dangerously over her top bunk. ''Save me o' dear knight, before I get gobbled up by the ruby dragon!''

I raised my cardboard sword and slashed the air, ''don't you worry my princess! I'm gonna slave it and save you from your dooooom!''

I'm very surprised, very surprised indeed. When I first entered the Linphea family, I thought Flora must be some soppy spoiled brats. But I was ever so wrong! She was good fun and shy! What's better I shared a room with her!

I can't be more happier living under this cosy roof, but every morning I wake up sweaty, afraid I'll be sent away forever. But Forrest and Rose are so kind to me, I never feared them.

''Lemonade anyone?'' a voice at the door offered.

''Oh yes please!'' Flora and I exclaimed, dropping our game and clambered to the door.

''This is heavenly Rose!'' I sighed, sipping my lemonade graciously.

''Yeah thanks Mum! You're the best!''

Midnight, the ''ruby dragon'' slobbered Flora's face while she drank. Flora laughed. ''This is so much fun! Much better than the makeovers!''

I pouted good-naturedly . ''I still think you look fabulous in that hot pink tutu!''

We giggled for no reasons until lemonade sprouted out of Flora's nose.

''I'm afraid you two little petals can't continue this game yet'' Rose said, wiping Flora's face, ''Dad and I wants to hold a family meeting at the dining room, come down when you've finished your drinks''.

Rose left our room in a flurry.

A bleak silence filled the room.

''I'm doomed for sure!'' I cried suddenly, ''I'm going away, and I'll never ever see you again Flora!''

''Don't be silly! Mummy and Daddy won't do such thing!'' Assured Flora.

''But it's me we're talking about!'' I wailed. Midnight tried giving me his tennis ball. ''Not now Midnight''

Flora suddenly looked unsure and gave me a squeeze. ''Uh...I'm sure that won't happen Stella...''

The two of us wandered downstairs with a storm cloud hanging above us.

''Finally!'' Smiled Forrest. ''We've been waiting!''

Flora and I slipped into a chair gloomily, Midnight obediently sat down beside me, sensing somethings not right.

''What's with the long face?'' Asked Rose.

I forced my trembling lips into a fake smile. ''Everything is fine!''

''Right as rain'' Flora added wistfully.

''Alright then girls!'' Grinned Forrest, clapping his hand, ''I've got some news!''

''I know you're going to sent me away Forrest you don't want me anymore I haven't proved myself to be good to you and I'll be living my worst nightmare!'' I blurted out without pausing for a breath, tears started trickling down my face.

Flora began to sob uncontrollably as well. ''Daddy! Please don't send Stella away! I'll never forget to put my dirty laundry away and I'll always do my homework probably! She's the bestest friend ever!''

Rose and Forrest shared a smile. ''Oh no Stella darling! Stop crying Flora dear! It's completely opposite to that!''

''We want to adopt you as our very own daughter! We want to love and raise you up!''

''From now on you're Flora big sister! And the part of the Linphean family!''

My heart stopped beating for a second. Am I dreaming? I pinched myself on the arm...Ow!

''You're not joking right?'' I manage to whisper.

The couple laughed, ''absolutely not!''

I leaped up from my seat squealing, Flora rushed over to me and hugged me so tight I can't breath.

''I can't believe it!'' she screamed, tears of happiness welled in her eye.

Flora realise what she was doing and quickly release her grip. ''Oh! Sorry''

''We're sisters! Sisters! Sisters!'' We chanted, twirling round the room unable to contain our excitement.

Midnight joined our parade barking madly.

I dashed to Forrest and Rose and enveloped them happily. ''I could never thank you! Can I...Call you Mum and Dad?''

''Of course! I can see you're a happy little vegemite now!'' Forrest- I mean Dad said, ruffling my hair fondly.

''Now for a celebration: tonight we can have anything Stella requested!'' Rose announced, bowing. ''At your service queen Stella!''

Flora and I shared a look.

I grinned. ''Pizza please!''

''Pizza it is! And we'll go to the movies afterwards!''

Flora high-fived me. ''Nice choice_ sis_!''

''Now to look perfect for this special occasion!'' I cried, pushing Flora into our bedroom. ''Makeover time!''

* * *

A delicious smell of pizza drifted into my nostril as we entered Cibo di Brent.

The door chimed as we entered stepped inside.

After so much coaxing and pleading, Flora finally agreed to wear a simple yet divine light pink dinner dress with her hair styled in two cute ponytails.

I'm wearing a amber shiny short dress with loads of sequins, I love how it shimmers under the light! Which matched with my yellow bow on my side ponytail!

A rather chubby man with a bright smile and red face swayed over. ''Why hallo! Hallo! Welcome to Cibo di Brent, I'm the owner, Brent!''

''Good evening Brent!'' Dad greeted, ''it smells pleasant in here! Table for 4 please!''

''Venga con me!'' Brent cried, tap-danced to a empty table next to another family: A Mum, a Dad, a crying baby, and a boy with chocolate fringe my age.

Flora shyly hid behind Mum, eyeing the boy nervously.

''Don't worry Flo! Just some silly boy!'' I whispered to her.

''What would you like princess Stella and Flora?'' Dad asked, picking up the menu.

''Tropical!'' We replied in unison.

''Jinx!'' We cried again, then giggled.

''I'm so hungry I can eat a horse!'' Dad cried, rubbing his tummy.

''A horse?'' Flora looked shocked.

''Not literally Flora!'' I explained, smiling. ''It's a metaphor for I could eat a lot!''

Flora looked relieved.

I spotted the boy staring at me, I turned around and stuck out my tongue at him when the adults weren't looking.

He saw it and stuck his out back at me.

''Brandon Shields!'' His mother gasped, ''say sorry to the nice little girl at once!''

''No! She did it first!'' Brandon the brat argued, pointing at me.

I innocently batted my eyelashes at brat's Mum and Dad, and an angle halo appeared on top of my head (Not literally, but you know).

Brandon's Dad frowned. ''And I do not appreciate fibs either!''

''Everything Ok?'' Dad asked, turning around.

''I'm sorry for my son's rudeness to your daughter, Mr...?'' Brandon's Dad said, putting out his hand.

''Linphea, just call me Forrest. This is my daughters: Flora and Stella, and that's my wife, Rose!.'' Dad introduced, shaking his hand heartily.

I smiled. Fancy Forrest calling me his daughter! I mean, I know I am, but I make me feels so happy!

''I'm William Shields'' Brat's father replied, ''that's my wife, Camila. My older son Brandon and my younger son Dylan!''

Baby Dylan laughed in response.

''Your small Tropical pizza, calamari plate, avocado salad, basket of chips and a jug of orange juice is here!''

We forgot about the boy and digged into our pizza.

''The best feeling ever: biting into a smoking hot slice of tropical pizza!'' Flora declared, sipping down her glass of orange juice.

''I so agree!'' I cried, munching on my favorite food ever: Chips!

I'm enjoying myself so much!

''Dad and I are going to get some fresh air outside, you girls promise to be good?'' Mum said, standing up.

''Sure thing chicken wing!'' We chirped.

Flora and I gulped down chips and chatted about how lucky I am while Mum and Dad were gone. But our conversation were soon disturbed by a nasty interruption.

''You know Flo, I use to eat food that people dropped!''

''Ewww! That's gross! But I guess you need to survive after all!''

Suddenly, Splat! Something landed on the back of my beautiful new dress!

I turned around and a cheeky face met mine. Brandon the brat was sitting on his table by himself!

''What do you think you're doing!'' I snarled, trying to dab off the tomato sauce.

''That's what you get you if mess with me, Sheila!''

'It's Stella!''

Anger boiled inside me! My precious dress!

Flora gently shook my arm. ''Cool down Stella!'' she whimpered.

I was too heated up to listen. I picked up the bowl cream that use to dip the chips, marched over and dumped it on his head!

His face was priceless!

''How dare you! You- You little- little spoiled pig!'' He blurted, his eyes flashing with rage.

''Pig? Why thank you!'' I shot back, snapping my hands in a ''z'' shape, ''pig stands for: pretty, intelligent, girl!''

Flora shrunk back anxiously.

Brandon looks like he was about to burst into tears. I kinda felt for making a boy cry.

''What happened?'' Exclaimed Camila, rushing to Brandon's side, ''you're hair is dripping with cream!''

Mum, Dad and William hurried over too.

''Stella! Did you did this?'' Dad asked gently, pointing to the cream.

I stared at Brandon's face and had a urge to laugh. But I want to make a good impression for the first time as a family!

''No-no! I did it myself, I want to see if cream works well as hair gel!'' Brandon suddenly protested.

My jaw hit the floor.

''My son the scientist!'' William praised, scrubbing his hair ''don't worry! We'll wash it off later!''

I took my chance when the parents chatted away, I leaned or over: ''Thank you! I owe you!''

''You better!'' He growled back, shaking his fist.

''Spoiled sissy pant!'' I whispered to Flora.

Thank stars Mum and Dad didn't notice the splodge of red behind my back!

* * *

Well that was that! I don't need to see that moody rude snob!

I just love the scent of the movies, it smells like popcorn and coke mixed together!

''What movie shall we watch?'' Flora said, skipping into the cinema.

''Toy Story 3!'' I cried, darted to the ticket queue. ''Can we have popcorns and Fanta? Pretty please with popcorns or top?''

''Why not?'' Mum agreed, taking out her wallet.

The Linphean entered the movie room, excited.

It's not very crowded. Once or eyes adjust to the dimness, we can only see about a dozen other people here.

''There's two empty seats over there!'' Pointed Mum, ''promise you'll be good? Dad and will be over there. Stay together, Stella, look after for me will you?''

''Promise!'' Flora and I grinned at each other. This is going to be so much fun!

''Stay together!''

Wrong. Famous last word.

Flora and I weaved through the seats, carefully holding a bucket of popcorns we're going to share, and found those two empty seats.

''Not_ you_ again?!'' An annoyed voice cried.

I cringed. ''I thought I've gotten rid of you for good! Now you're here to spoil my movie too!''

Flora groaned, ''I'll sit next to him, to ave both of you some trouble''.

''Thank you Flora you're the bestest sister ever!'' I exclaimed, hugging her. ''I'm so lucky to have you!''

Flora grunted. Brandon made a face. ''I hate soppy huggy kissy girls!''

''If the wind changes your face will be stuck like that. FOREVER!'' I smirked. sitting down next to Flora.

''As if I'll believe these nonsense old wive's tales!'' He spat, though at the same time he stopped, looking a bit frightened.

''Shhh! It's starting!''

Everything went perfectly fine until Flora has to visit the W.C...

''Everyone stay together!'' Ordered Woody.

Everything lurches. The truck bay begins to tilt.

The garbage truck tilts up - higher and higher. Trash begins pouring out the back, onto the dump below.

The back flap opens, allowing garbage to spill out. A trash pit is revealed below. The Toys began sliding out...

''Stella?''

''What?'' I said, annoyed.

Only Flora would choose this exact moment to distract me.

She shook my arm with an urgent look on her face. ''I have to go to the toilet, NOW!''

''Hold on! We're going in!'' Woody cried.

''WHOAAAA!'' The toys screamed.

The garbage truck extends fully, tilting 70 degrees. The stream of garbage becomes a torrent.

''Stella, I have to _go_!''

''Can't you wait till this bit's over?'' I asked her, my eyes glued to the screen.

''No! I'm busting!'' She shoved her empty bottle of Fanta bottle in-front of my eyes to prove her point.

The Toys cling together, screaming, as they slide out into the open night.

''Go by yourself!'' I told Flora impatiently.

''But Mum told us we need to stay together!''

''I think she'd make a exception for this''

''No she wouldn't. She told us _twice_ to stay together!''

Woody lands on a trash heap-Oooff! A plastic bag whips by. He sits up. He's in a vast, wind-blown landfill.

Flora is wriggling in her seat, begging me without words to take her to the toilet.

''Go on!'' I whispered to her. ''You're old enough to learn to _pee_ by yourself!''

Flora left reluctantly.

A blinding light pours over Mrs Potato and envelops the Toys.

Woody turns. A bulldozer with giant, studded wheels and a massive grate is heading right at them.

Rex screams.

The Toys are pushed backward toward a trench.

This is the scary part. Automatically, I turn to see how Flora is taking it. That's when I realise her seat is empty.

Where is she? She's had heaps of time to go to the toiler. I stand up to look around the cinema. I kept my ears tuned to the movie so I don't miss too much.

There was a young tanned girl with a brunette boy kissing. I blushed. A family of young kids, Mum and Dad curled up together next to Brandon's parents, and a old couple munching on a big bag of Doritos...But no sight of my sister.

''Sit down!'' Brandon whispered furiously, stuffing popcorns into his mouth.

I ignored him and marched to the ladies'. And freeze. Because every stall door is open. It's so silence in there, and so cold.

I made myself go down the line of stalls and look in them all, including the disabled one at the end, even though I knew in my heart she isn't here.

Where is she?

The same question I asked myself a couple minutes ago has grown huge in my head. And the annoyance has gone, leaving only fear.

My heart thumped like drums as I ran out the toilet.

''Need help?'' A familiar voice rang out.

Brandon Shields!

I can't believe it! He's missing the movie to help me!

''But what about the movie?'' I asked, stroking my star pendant.

''Nah, I've seen it million of times! Come on! Let's find your feeble sister!''

''She's_ not_ feeble!''

''Do you want me to help or what?''

Brandon and I rush into the foyer, we searched up and down. Still no Flora!

Tears welled in my eyes. I walked fast, my eyes darting in all directions, trying to make every 9 year old girl I see Flora.

There she is! I see her chestnut brown hair!

I paced fast to catch up to her but when I get close enough to see her face, I realise she's not Flora! I hate for not being Flora!

My heart went cold as I thought of all those kidnappers lurking around in the dark.

I threw myself onto a couch and bawled my eyes out. This is it! Forrest and Rose is going to hate me forever!

All my happy memories with Flora flooded back into me, causing me to weep more.

''This is all my fault! Call 000!''

''There, there'' Brandon comforted unusually softly, putting his arms around me.

I want to push him away and say I'm not a baby, but it relaxed me to know he's next to me.

''Stella? Why are you crying?'' A sweet gentle voice asked.

Flora? FLORA!

I threw my arm around Flora, ''I'm so sorry I was annoyed with you! I thought I lost you forever!'' I blubbered.

''I was in the toilet, but I want to get some fresh air, so...''

''Please don't tell Mum! I'll give you anything you want!'' I begged.

''No problemo! I'll never ever do that again Stella! I'm so sorry I worried you!''

Brandon cutted off our tearful conversation. ''We better go back to the cinema before the movie finishes and our parents finds us missing!''

I turned around and embraced Brandon tightly, forgetting that I hate his guts. ''Thank you thank you too! I'll never forget you in my whole life!''

Brandon's soft gentle tone disappeared and pushed me away, ''you know I hate hugs!'' He grumbled, brushing away his fringe.

Flora and I laughed.

* * *

''Night night sleep tight don't let the bedbugs bite!'' Mum said, tucking me in.

''Today's been a tired day for you two girls, don't stay up late talking!''

''Yes Mum!''

''Hmm...Stella, why does your dress smell like tomato sauce?''

''Huh? What?'' I asked innocently.

''Never mind''.

Dad clicked off the light, leaving the gentle night light on and tip toed out of the room.

...

''Pssss Stella! Are you asleep yet?''

''No yet! Are you?''

''No silly! If I was how am I suppose to talk to you?''

We giggled.

''It was decent of Brandon to help you find me!''

''I guess so... He isn't so bad when he's nice! Which is hardly ever!''

''Don't be angry Stella...But I think he likes you! The way he looks at you!''

''Are you mad? No way hozai! I hate him! Plus probably I will never see him again!''

''You never know!''

Flora yawned. ''Well, goodnight sis!''

'Nighty night Flora! Sweet dream!''

I was answered by a gentle snore. I smiled in the dark.

**AUGHHHHHHH! (That was me screaming)**

**I can't believe it! I broke my record!**

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written, and the fastest! 2 days! I usually take 2 months!**

**I'm soooooo tired I could...**

**Zzzzz...**


End file.
